Magic Jelly Beans
by lollipop1141
Summary: In which a disturbance (aka Natsu) turns into a game of jelly beans. NALU fanfic
**Because it's been a while since I've written a NaLu one-shot.**

 **Summary: In which a disturbance (aka Natsu) turns into a game of jelly beans.**

* * *

Everything was peaceful and quiet in the room as Lucy hunched over her table, her pen flowing through the pages a storm of ideas flooded her brain.

She was in the zone right now. At this moment, the main character was sacrificing her most precious friend to save her other precious friends.

 _Her cries filled the air as she held a shattered key in her-_

CRASH!

"Aaahhh!" Lucy jumped, her pen accidentally blotting the end of the sentence. She whipped around, heart thundering to see who intruded in her house.

"Heya Lucy! Whatcha doing?" A shock of pink hair greeted her from her window.

Natsu Dragneel. She should've known.

"Go away, Natsu." Lucy waved him away in irritation. "I'm busy."

Natsu tilted his head as he approached her and peeked over her shoulder. He asked, "Is that the story you're working on?"

"Don't look!" Lucy shrieked, her arms covering the papers. "It's embarrassing!"

Natsu frowned but then shrugged as he looked around her room. The blonde mage looked suspiciously at him. "Go home Natsu."

"Don't wanna." Natsu said stubbornly as he pulled out a book from her bookshelf. But then, he accidentally snagged the others, sending a multitude of literary works to tumble out and crash on the dragon slayer.

"NATSU!" Lucy rushed out and dragged him out of the pile of books. Natsu grinned and pulled, sending her toppling over him. Lucy shrieked and struggled out of his grip, but he held on. He said, "Lucyyy, I'm bored~~"

"Go play with Happy." Lucy growled. She had to get back to her story dammit! And no, she didn't like how her partner's muscles felt taut under her shirt! What are you talking about!

"Happy's fishing." Natsu said matter-of-factly. Suddenly, he spotted an innocent box sitting on the top of her table. "Hey, Luce, what's that?"

Lucy, who had finally untangled herself from his arms, followed where his gaze settled. There was a half-smile on her face. "That's part of the reward from our quest two days ago. They called it 'magic jelly beans' or something. It has every flavor in the world."

"Even poop?" Natsu snickered. Suddenly, he brightened up. "Lucy, let's play!"

"What?! Natsu, I have to work on my story! Play on your own." Lucy stood up.

Natsu grabbed her wrist and said with an innocent smile, "Your story can wait. Do it with me."

Lucy looked between her papers and Natsu's bright smile. Seriously, if he looked like that, how could she ever refuse?

"Fine." She said with a sigh. Natsu laughed and sat down on a chair, patting the opposite side of the table for her. Lucy sat across him. He watched as she opened the box.

They looked inside. There were jelly beans in different colors and different forms. There was a rainbow colored one, a mushroom shaped bean, even one that was shining. They exchanged looks.

"You ready?" Lucy said.

Natsu asked, "How does it work?"

"We take a jelly bean at the same time. If we get a horrible one, we can't spit it out. It goes on for five rounds. The one who gets the most normal ones win."

"And what happens to the loser?"

Lucy grinned sinisterly. "They do whatever the winner wants."

Natsu grinned back just as menacingly. "Let's do it."

Lucy took a green innocent bean. Natsu got a blue jelly that looked like a wheel.

"Ready, set, go!"

They popped it in their mouths.

Both of them gagged.

Lucy groaned. "Who's idea was it to put a vomit tasting jelly bean in there?!"

"Uuuuurrrghhhh." Natsu wasn't faring very well. His face was green and his eyes spun in circles. Lucy raised an eyebrow. She asked what he got. He said, "Transportation sickness magic bean."

Lucy blinked and then laughed out loud. Natsu pouted at her.

 **Lucy: 0**

 **Natsu: 0**

* * *

Round Two.

"Yess!" Natsu crowed as he chewed happily. "Barbeque fire magic jelly bean!"

"Why do you always get the magic beans?" Lucy grimaced. She had gotten the flying fish that the three of them had gone one time for Happy.

 **Lucy: 0**

 **Natsu: 1**

* * *

Round Three.

Lucy picked up the shiny bean. Maybe this would be her chance to get a point. She ate it and suddenly, her skin glowed, lighting her up like a lightbulb. "Light magic bean?"

Natsu whimpered. He had gotten a perfume magic bean. It sent his breath smelling like Ichiya's MENNNN perfume. Lucy was gagging. "That smells disgusting."

Natsu just nodded in response.

 **Lucy: 1**

 **Natsu: 1**

* * *

Round Four

"Let's make this the tie-breaker." Lucy suggested. "I don't think I can handle another disgusting magic bean."

Natsu agreed. They took out their beans.

"Ready, set, go!"

They popped the beans in their mouths. (Lucy that is.)

Lucy teared up. She rushed to the sink and spat out the black bean before rinsing her mouth with water.

Natsu looked at her in concern as she walked back to the table. "What'd you get?"

Lucy shook her head. It was too nasty, too disgusting, too…eugh!

The teenage dragon slayer looked down at his bean. He nibbled the edge and he lit up. Popping the bean in his mouth, he motioned to Lucy to come close. She frowned but leaned across the table.

And then he pressed his lips against hers.

Lucy's eyes widened as she squeaked. But when she tasted his lips, she melted.

Lemon.

Natsu pushed the jelly bean in her mouth and then pulled away. He smiled widely as Lucy sat back, chewing the lemon jelly bean, her face red and steaming.

"It tastes like you." Natsu said.

She raised an eyebrow at this. This was the first time Natsu kissed her. How should he know how she tasted like? Lucy asked, "Why lemon?"

"Because it's sunny and a happy yellow like you."

And in that moment, Lucy was really glad she decided to play the jelly bean game instead.

* * *

 **random drabbly fluff NaLu one-shot.**

 **Well, I at least contributed something to the Fairy Tail fandom! :D**

 ***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
